thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Gavi and Raef (What Comes Next)
282 Setting: Castle grounds Raef slouched back against a tree trunk. He should've been inside - Az had finally stopped glaring at the book and listened to him - but...he didn't like being inside the walls of the castle. They were too - too much shit he didn't want to think about. He sighed softly, glancing out across the yard. At least it wasn't fuckin' winter anymore. ABBY And then there was Gavi. Almost tripping over a rock as she stumbled into the yard. She took a second to look around-- and fucking Raef. She grinned, jogging over and waving. "Hey! Raef!" she called. "Been a bit!" MINK Raef's lips tightened into a line when Gavi came stumbling in, trying not to smile. He raised his hand in greeting. "Yeah. How's it goin'?" ABBY "Oh y'know. Trying to balance running a nation with bein' a wife and ma. Talking to my god and finding out that I'm on my way to being one too. You? How's Tikva?" MINK "Sounds busy." He waved off her question about him. "She's great. Grows every day, seems like." ABBY God Raef was just so stoic sometimes. Little disappointing. "Shit yeah, babies are like that. Where she at? Can I see her some?" Last chance to, most likely. She tried to hide the pain that thought gave her. MINK "Az has her." For all his grumbling, Az sure as fuck kept dotting on Tikva. Raef loved it. He nodded. "Yeah. Might haveta pry her outta Az's arms." He chuckled. ABBY "Hey I'm gonna go be a fucking god--" Gavi said, half grinning. "I ain't gonna get much chances to hug her till she's dead-- that is so much more depressing said aloud." MINK Raef grimaced; yeah, it was depressing. "He's got her. Probably won't fight too much." ABBY It didn't take long for Gavi to find Az and convince him to let her borrow Tikva. She was getting so big. Gavi cooed over how much she weighed now while she paced around, rocking her to sleep. Then she started thinking about Timur, when he'd been that size. And then about how she wouldn't be able to see him till he died either. But maybe, maybe she'd be able to do something for Griffin, and her daughter-- and then her face started feeling wet. "God, nothing like goodbyes for bringing on the waterworks huh?" Gavi half-joked, shifting Tikva so she could wipe at her face. "Sorry. I've been good about holding it together till now. Gimme a minute." MINK Raef walked with Gavi to find Az, who was holding Tikva. He smiled softly; Az never put her down. His husband eventually handed Tikva over to Gavi. "I'm gonna get food, ahuvi," Az said with a smile. He placed a kiss on Raef's forehead before leaving them alone in the bedroom. Raef itched to touch Tikva, but he kept his distance. He'd said she could take her. He felt awkward as Gavi's eyes began to well with tears. Shit. She was Griffin's and Tikva's aunt. "Yeah," he answered, lowering his hand. "But...it's not forever, right?" Fuck. Maybe he should rub her back or some shit. He didn't know. ABBY "Not forever," Gavi agreed. "But would you wanna only be able to see your fucking family after they fucking died?" This wasn't helping the holding it together thing. Raef was family though. And fucking older than her too for that matter. Gavi... gave up. "If I hug my son again before fifty years have passed something's gone real fucking wrong, Raef," she said. "Fifty fucking years." MINK "Yeah, I would. You can see them for an eternity," Raef answered after several moments of though, quiet and with no real bite. He was no good with this shit. It was a bitter, jaded thought. "I ain't gonna see anyone when I fuckin' die. You can at least make sure you get to see them forever if you want." ABBY Gavi held Tikva close. That was the other side to it. If her family came to her-- and fuck if Gavi wouldn't fight tooth and nail for that-- then... yeah. Hey wait a sec. "Hey who says you ain't gonna see anyone?" Gavi asked. She kicked at Raef's ankle. "You're fucking family too you ass. I'm gonna get you. Less you're really determined to go somewhere else I guess." MINK Raef snorted softly, smiling. "Nah." He waved off her words. "Everyone else...is goin' or gone somewhere else. I'm not gonna be somewhere they're not." And he'd already sold his soul to that fucker. ABBY Gavi's expression darkened. "Gruumsh ain't keeping Griffin," she vowed lowly. She didn't know what she'd do-- but that wasn't happening. Not Griffin. The others... kinda fucking asked for it. She was still gonna see them freed, figure out some way to keep 'em from being a danger still, but Griffin.... he hadn't asked for any of this. MINK "Gruumsh isn't gonna keep him," Raef agreed. Gruumsh wasn't going to be around much longer and wasn't gonna keep anyone then. But Gruumsh wasn't his only problem; his problem was that he lived too fuckin' long. ABBY Gavi was quiet for a second. Glanced up at where Az had been, when she'd asked for Tikva. In some ways, following Gruumsh had been... simpler. Not too many afterlifes to worry about. But now, now Gavi was gonna have her own, who fucking knew where Raef'd go, or Az for that matter. And she couldn't exactly tell 'em they were wrong and to find somebody else. Gruumsh was still a lying evil fuckface though. "Y'know you and Az'd be welcome too," she said. "I mean-- bet he's already got someone he fuckin' likes and all and I don't like calling for turning backs unless there's a solid reason to-- but. I wouldn't turn either of you away." MINK Raef watched Gavi with no expression. That was...that was different. Unexpected. She was different than even days before. He couldn't take up her offer, but the others could. If they wanted. For some it was too late, unless... His gaze softened, saddened. "Can you...can you get my kid, Gavi?" he asked, throat tight. Shit. He wasn't gonna get all fuckin' weepy in front of her. Gwydion wasn't...he had fucked up, but maybe Gavi could take care of him better. ABBY His kid-- it took Gavi a second to remember he'd mentioned having one before Tikva. "Tell me about him? Or her, I don't fucking remember that part," she said, half-grinning. "I'll do what I can." MINK Raef chuckled. "He." He returned the smile. He rested a hip lightly against the table near them. "He was..." He grimaced a little. "...good. Misguided, but good." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck; it was fuckin' odd talking with Gavi about this. But, fuck. She gave him a chance. "...He's a blonde elf...tall as fuck. Was a necromancer or did shit like that." He tried a smile and failed. "I fucked up with him..." He glanced towards Tikva. He'd do better for her. "...but...you can do better." ABBY Gavi nodded, committing that to memory. "Y'know a name'd help too," she said. "Maybe an idea where he've ended up?" MINK "Gwydion." Raef shrugged. "Fuck if I know...probably fuckin' Bhaal." ABBY Well now. This Gwydion was a mess. "I'll do what I can," she promised. MINK Raef offered a smile. "Thank you." He hesitated a moment before he reached out to give Gavi's shoulder a squeeze. ABBY "Hey," Gavi said with mock offense. "Is that any way to treat your auntie?" She stood up and shifted Tikva to one arm, grabbing Raef and pulling him into a tight hug with the other. "See this, this is how you hug your auntie," she teased lightly. MINK Yeah, Gavi was fuckin' related to Griffin. Raef snorted laughter as he was hugged and he returned it, squeezing her. "Yeah, yeah, Aunt Gavi." 'ABBY'T "Damn straight, and don't you forget it," Gavi said. She let go and ruffled Raef's hair up. END Category:Text Roleplay